Growing Up
by CoalTreasure
Summary: Demented dream! Read at own risk! What happens when two five year old kids grow up with Autobots? Chaos! Blood and eneron later! Maybe! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

The raiders looked on at the tiny village. Hillmen with furs covering them and giant machines, armed to the teeth with weapons and arsenal, were eager to start the raid for food, supplies, and slaves. But they didn't know was that there were no villagers to enslave, no food to take and eat, or supplies to use.

Earlier, several hillmen and women approach the village and told of the other hillpeople's plans of taking over the village. The villagers quickly gathered everything and went to the nearest refugee camp. The good hillpeople said that there should be some soldiers there, and the soldiers hid in the houses.

Now the bad hillmen and their fellow raiders descended upon the village and the soldiers ambushed them. Dust kicked up, grasses went flying, and roars of angry machines filled the air. Soldiers fell, hillmen died, and raiders sustained heavy damage. In the end, the soldiers called for a retreat, and the every hillman and raider that survived cheered in so-called victory.

But when the raiders checked the houses, they found no food, no supplies, and no slaves. Roaring, they ripped the village apart. Standing on a hill far enough away that they can see but not be seen, the hillpeople along with the refugees prayed to God and the animal spirits that they will survive.

_---------------------Generations later---------------------- _

The little boy looked at the emergency exit door that leads to the woods. He had learned that woods were a haven for those who were chased by the metal monstrosities known as the Raiders. The Raiders have not yet found the abandoned museum covered in vines and branches, which is the home for the refugees, crops, and animals that were food and transportation.

The little boy was about five years old, with chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. He just stared at the door, then turned and headed to the main camp room. Just then the alarms sounded. He panicked. The Raiders were coming!! He was near the Imax theater, where his best friend, a little girl around his age with robin egg blue eyes, black skin, and tan skin, lived. He rushed in to see the men gathering weapons and the women and teenagers gathering the little kids and babies together to head to the woods.

He found his friend in a corner near the door closest to the woods and grabbed her hand. She screamed when the first missile shock came.

"What do we do?!" she screamed.

"Follow me!! God and the spirits will protect us!!" the boy replied.

They ran to the door to the woods and burst open into the forest of pine, oak, redwood, and trees first, before the teens on horses and the other children. They ran from the sounds of battle, the screams of the women who stayed behind, the pounding of hooves and feet going in separate directions, and the roaring laughter of the Raiders. Soon they were lost.

Suddenly, they heard the crashing of something, or some people, big through the forest. Quickly they climbed the nearest tree, a redwood, and were near the middle's top when the beings appeared. Looking down they could see three beings that looked like Raiders were walking and talking at the same time.

One of them had car doors (the little girl knew about cars because her daddy fixed them) sticking out of his backs while the other had blue sunglasses. The visored one was a silver color with four claws. The other with car doors was yellow and black with little antennas on his head.

The branch that the little girl's feet were on snapped and she clung to the arm branch tightly while the little boy helped her. The snapped branch hit the silver one on the head while the little girl scrambled onto her branch.

"OW!! What the--?" the silver one muttered. He looked up with a hard face that immediately softened at the sight of two little children. The other one looked up as the two humans clung closer to the tree.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Hold on, I'm coming up," the silver one said, beginning to climb. The children went closer to the trunk while the silver one came closer and closer to them. Just several branches below them, he stopped, sat a big fat branch that was several feet below their branches, and pulled something out of his back. The two little kids watched anxiously as a loaf of bread appeared and the hand extended to them.

Nobody moved for a good five minutes before the little girl scrambled down and snatched the loaf out of his hand. She climbed back up and shared the loaf with the boy while the silver one pulled out another loaf of bread.

This time, both children came to him for the bread. The little boy looked up into the smiling Raider look-alike and said, "Thank you."

"Ya welcome."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, this is from a demented dream I had. Want this to continue? Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Director of Security

The silver bot was the first to check out the clearing, then signaled the yellow and black bot to follow him. Their charges, the little girl to the silver and the little boy to the yellow and black, looked around curiously. In front of them was an old bunker that grass and vines covered completely, covering the entrance like a waterfall of green. There was a sentry on duty, a big black bot with a visor over his eyes.

"Hey, Trailbreaker!" the silver bot called out. The black bot, Trailbreaker, turned and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Jazz!" the silver one waved, "Bumblebee!!" the yellow and black bot waved this time, "What do you have?"

"We found them in a redwood. Jazz got them down," Bumblebee said.

"Well, get them to Prime before Red Alert tries to confiscate them. He's in a mood," Trailbreaker replied.

"Thanks, 'Breaker." Jazz said as the foursome entered the bunker. They had made it to the third hallway when trouble walked their way.

"Uh oh." Bumblebee muttered.

"Bee, evasive maneuvers. We'll juke him out," Jazz muttered. The bot in question was mostly white with splashes of red. A red face was staring out of his chest. Most importantly, there was a furious scowl on his face. The children shrank back into their guardians' arms. Just as the bot reached the two bots and children, Jazz gave the signal.

"Now!! Book it, Bee, book it!!"

They booked it down several hallways, corners, and staircases till they reached a door with an electric pad at the side. Jazz pressed the pad, and a chime sounded. Seconds later…

"Come in." Jazz and Bumblebee rushed in and closed the door just in time. The scream of outrage from the other side of the door made the children clutch closer to the two bots.

"Jazz." They turned to the speaker. A white and black bot with a red V-thing on his forehead had a stern look on his face, but that didn't stop Jazz from kissing him straight on the lips.

"Hey, Prowl. Miss me?" Jazz asked.

"Immensely. Who are these two?" Prowl asked.

"I'm Sam," the little boy said.

"I'm Mikaela," the little girl said.

"Ahh, and you're probably the reason why Red Alert screamed and went running, correct? Oh, don't be upset. He does this a lot." Prowl explained. Bumblebee and Jazz put the two children on Prowl's desk.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Sam asked fearfully.

"First thing, the both of you are going to see Prime, then a nice, hot bath would be in order." Prowl replied.

"But what about that Red Alert person? He'll take us away!!" Mikaela tearfully asked.

The chime for the office sounded. Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela looked at the door scared, Prowl narrowed his eyes, and Jazz marched straight to the door with a fierce scowl on face.

"Go away, Red Al—Oh geeze!! Prime!! Elita!! Sorry!!" Jazz yelped. There in the doorway was the biggest bot Sam and Mikaela ever seen. He was mainly blue with red flames running over his body. The bot next to him was slightly shorter and rose red.

"Do you want us to really leave or do we need to barge in?" the blue and red bot asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, Optimus Prime. Here. Hold right there, Red Alert!" Said bot stopped on his way in.

"Yes?" was the irritable reply.

"Get of here, man!! You're gonna scare the kids!" Jazz said. Red Alert gasped.

"I am chief of security!! These two are contraband to the base and it is my job to make sure that contraband is gone!!"

"Don't make me pull rank on you!!" Jazz threatened.

"You're buffing," came the dead reply.

"Jazz to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker here. Whatcha need, Jazzman?" **

"Please escort a security director out of Prowl's office. He won't go away."

"**Copy that. Coming!!!" **

Red Alert gaped at Jazz, Optimus and Elita looked shocked, Prowl and Bumblebee were surprised the Jazz followed through while the children looked grateful.

"You didn't," Red Alert hissed.

"I did. You're gonna scare the kids!!" Jazz countered. Just then two bots, one red and one yellow, entered singing.

"_We're here _

_To get Red Alert!! _

_Because he's _

_Being an aft!!" _

Jazz acknowledged them with a nod of his head while everyone looked in awe, horror, and amusement as the two bots walked toward Red Alert, faced him, and picked him up by the arms. Quickly, they throw him out the door and locked it with Red Alert on the outside. The two bots turned around and at the exact same time noticed the humans.

"Well, looky here," the red one said. He got closer to the children and knelt down to see them better. "Two human younglings. No wonder Red was mad."

"Easy, Sideswipe. They're really young, so don't scare them," Optimus warned. Sideswipe crept even closer to the two children. Then he looked back at Optimus and asked, "So, are we keeping them?"

Optimus sighed. "Did you find their creators?"

Jazz and Bumblebee shook their heads no. "Then we'll have to protect them."

"So that means we can keep?" Sunstreaker questioned.

Optimus nodded his head while Elita picked up the children and cuddled them. "Yes, we are keeping them."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Continue or not? Read and Review, please!!! :)**


End file.
